


you're gonna drive me crazy, you're gonna drive me mad

by ThatGirlTheyKnow



Series: Let This Be Our Little Secret [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlTheyKnow/pseuds/ThatGirlTheyKnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's been living next door to the Milton's for three years, and watched his brothers fall in love with two of their sons. He's always felt like a bit of an outcast until the Summer before his senior year when Michael Milton comes back from college and the two hit it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're gonna drive me crazy, you're gonna drive me mad

Adam Milligan was fourteen years old when he first met Michael Milton, a nineteen year old boy who had moved with his large family into the long-empty house next door to the Milligan-Winchester household. Kate and John, Adam's mother and stepfather, had always insisted upon being friendly with the neighbours, so it was two weeks after the Milton's had moved in that they were invited over for dinner with Adam, his half-brothers Sam and Dean and their parents.

The Milton family consisted of Chuck and Becky, and their sons Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Castiel, and their daughter Anna. Michael and Lucifer were twins, Michael being born ten minutes before his brother, followed just over a year later by Gabriel, then another year later by the next set of twins, Castiel and Anna. They had moved to the neighbourhood because of a promotion Chuck received within his company, and had dragged his unwilling children with them.

Dean was seventeen when the Milton's moved in, and had become fast friends with Anna and Castiel, who were his age. Sam was only sixteen, and when Gabriel offered to tutor him in the only subject the older boy was good at, History, the two hit it off and within a year they were dating. A few months later Dean and Cas announced their own relationship, and the two families became close.

By the time Adam was fifteen, Michael and Lucifer were away at college, with Gabriel opting to stay at home and mooch off his parents until they were sick of him. Dean and Cas, along with Anna, were debating what they should do after they left school. Eventually, it was decided that Cas and Anna would go to the local community college and Dean would work with Uncle Bobby at his auto shop. Everyone, except maybe John, seemed happy with that arrangement, because it meant Dean could go up and visit every weekend, or the twins could come down and visit themselves.

Adam, though on comfortable, friendly terms with all the Miltons (even Lucifer), wasn't as close to them as his brothers were. He was the quiet one, choosing to stay in his room when they were over or going to a friend's house. Nobody seemed to care, except maybe Sam and Gabriel who were always trying to get him to do things with him, but he knew better and didn't exactly enjoy being a third wheel, so he stuck to his own group of friends and focused on school and his dream to be a doctor.

* * *

Everything changed when everyone came back home for summer the year before Adam's senior year.

It started with a big Milligan/Winchester-Milton family dinner to celebrate the return of Michael, Lucifer, Castiel, Anna, Sam and Gabriel, who had left the year before to share an apartment while Sam went to Stanford. Adam was happy to see them back, and greeted them all with smiles and hugs (except for Lucifer, who didn't  _do_  physical contact), but was not exactly looking forward to the dinner. He'd have to sit quietly and listen to the older people talk about college and their lives and what they had planned and try not to be bored out of his mind.

However, he sat through the meal without complaint, listened to the stories (some of them were interesting, he supposed) and when it was over he politely excused himself (not that anyone was paying attention) and hid in the second lounge room that was used only for video games.

After five minutes of killing zombies in peace, he felt a presence behind him. He paused the video game and turned around to see Michael standing there with a small smile on his face. The serious twenty-two year old had his hands in his pockets and was trying to look casual.

They didn't say anything for a while, just observed each other. Adam had to admit he quite liked the oldest Milton to his brothers and sister, purely because he was easiest to talk to and less likely to judge. He noticed how different Michael looked these days, his skin more tanned, and his features sharper. Or maybe Adam had never cared to pay attention to his appearance closely before.

"Hey," he said, breaking the somewhat awkward silence. "Shouldn't you be in the other room impressing everyone with your amazing test scores or something?"

Michael laughed. "Uh, right. They're a bit preoccupied because Cas let it slip that he and Dean were considering getting married. Looks like we're going to be actually related soon."

Adam's eyebrows shot up. " _Damn_. Should have been there to see their faces. So, what's up?"

"I just came to talk to you. Still a quiet one, I see. How's school?"

"It's good." He shrugged. "Can't complain. I only have one more year left, then I can leave and no longer be the baby."

"You'll always be the baby," Michael said with a grin. It was true. He sat down on a beanbag like the one Adam was on. "What are you planning after you graduate?"

"Medicine," he instantly admitted, and was surprised at himself. The only person he had told his plan to was his mother. "I want to be a doctor."

"That's great. I think you'd make a great doctor."

Adam laughed. "Yeah, thanks. So, how's life been? I mean, other than the stories you've already told everyone."

Michael looked thoughtful. "There's not much happening for me. Mainly I've just been studying and occasionally going out for drinks with Luci and his friends."

"Any lucky lady in your life?" Adam asked with a cheeky grin. "A handsome guy like you must have girls throwing themselves at you."

To his surprise, Michael blushed. He knew the guy was serious, and not entirely comfortable talking about women in anything less than a respectful manner, but it was surprising to see him looking embarrassed. "There have been a couple of dates, I suppose, and Lucifer _insisted_  I have a few 'drunken hookups' because 'that's what college is all about.'" He rolled his eyes, but didn't meet Adam's. "But other than that, no. There's really no-one in my life at the moment. I haven't felt a spark yet. What about you?"

Adam bit his lip. For "I dated a girl for a couple of months last year, but that got old, fast."

"Ah. I see." Michael nodded at the paused video game. "Of course. Do you want another player?"

* * *

The summer holidays started, and suddenly Adam found himself in the company of Michael a whole lot more than usual. He didn't have anyone else to hang out with over the break- all of his close friends were travelling with their families- so while Dean, Cas, Anna, Gabriel and Sam were out doing whatever it is they did, and while Lucifer was out drinking and hooking up, he found himself in the second lounge room with Michael every other day, playing video games and sometimes just talking. He found the older boy's presence comfortable, and the conversation was easy.

It wasn't until Dean brought it up that he realised just how much time they'd been spending together.

He was watching a movie with Dean, Cas and Anna (that none of them were really paying much attention to) when his older brother said, "So, Adam. You and Michael are pretty close these days, huh?"

Adam looked up from where he had been Facebook-ing on his phone and gave Dean a confused look. "Uh..."

"You and my brother have been spending much time together in the last two weeks," Castiel said, looking at the young Milligan with his trademark quizzical look. "I did not know you were such good friends."

Adam shrugged. "Yeah, well, neither of us have anything else to do. I mean, I'm constantly telling him he should be out partying with Lucifer, but you know him. All proper."

"So what, he'd rather spend time with a seventeen year old kid?" Dean scoffed. "Dude has issues."

"Dean, be nice," Anna scolded. "Adam's very mature for his age."

"I'm right here, you know," Adam growled, annoyed at being treated like a child. He got up and walked out of the room, out of the house and into the street. He stood on the driveway for a moment before shaking his head at his own stupidity. He shouldn't have gotten that angry, because he knew they didn't mean any harm. They were just curious. Why did it bother him so much that they were questioning his growing friendship with the older guy?

Okay, maybe he knew, but he wasn't about to admit that to anyone.

He didn't want anyone to know how his eyes spent a bit too much time lingering on Michael's face, or how he sometimes felt a bit giddy when he sent one of those charming smiles his way. It was just attraction, and he could deal with it. It was a stupid, stupid crush on an older man ( _only five years difference_ , a traitor part of his mind whispered) and it didn't mean anything.

Briefly he had considered avoiding Michael until he went back to college, but he liked the older boy's company too much. Michael seemed to understand how he felt not having a friendship like their siblings had with each other, and seemed to understand that he sometimes felt left out because he was the youngest, and only a half-brother to the Winchesters. Dean never snuck him alcohol like he had done with Sam, or went out of his way to protect him like he did with his full-brother. He was close with them, and had been since they had moved in with each other when he was four, but it just wasn't the same.

He told Michael all of that, and more, because he felt like Michael wouldn't laugh at him or judge him. In return, Michael told him about how close he used to be with Lucifer until his brother had started drinking and taking drugs and his whole personality had turned around. Adam knew it was hard for Michael to talk about that, and was secretly glad he had chosen him to share it with. He didn't let himself think it meant anything.

* * *

"Adam,"

The boy in question looked up from his book at Michael, who was standing in the doorway to Adam's bedroom and looking conflicted.

"Hey," Adam said, sitting up from his position lying on his bed and closing the book. "What's up?"

The older man coughed uncomfortably. "I was talking to Lucifer."

"That's never a good thing."

"And he said something that got me thinking."

"Speak in full sentences, man. None of this choppy shit. What's up?"

Michael looked at Adam and grimaced. "Is the amount of time we spend together inappropriate? He made it sound like I was... Out to steal your innocence."

Adam's jaw dropped and he stared at the dark haired man for a few moments, taking in how serious he was, before bursting into laughter.

Michael could on watch on hopelessly as his friend laughed himself to tears for nearly five minutes. Eventually, Adam calmed down and wiped his eyes. He took a few deep breaths and thought about puppies with cancer and kittens being run over to stop himself giggling.

"Oh boy, that's a good one."

He looked at Michael and noticed how uncomfortable he still looked. The poor guy was honestly upset. "Michael, don't worry. Lucifer's just trying to mess with you."

"Are you sure? I don't make you uncomfortable?"

Adam rolled his eyes and gestured for him to take a seat on his bed. "Michael, as long as you're not trying to get into my pants, there's nothing wrong with being friends with me. I'm seventeen, not a kid."

Adam thought he saw a flash on embarrassment on the older guy's face, but that might have been in imagination.

"You're a bit of a kid," Michael said.

"I've been told I'm mature for my age."

Michael shrugged, a smile playing on his lips. "I suppose."

They sat in silence for a several long moments, and Adam sensed a new sort of tension in the air that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Come on," Michael said eventually, standing up. "Our parents are going out to dinner and Gabriel mentioned that he thinks you're old enough for him to be illegally supplying alcohol to."

Adam scoffed. "I have my own ways to get it."

Michael grinned and offered a hand to help him up. "I bet you do."

And if their hands were clasped a second too long, that was nobody's business but theirs.

* * *

Gabriel, contrary to popular belief, was a genius (if he did say so himself). He was smart, observant, and good at reading people.

Therefore, he thought it his duty to get Michael and Adam to realise how hot they were for each other.

Sure, he knew it wasn't an ideal situation for them- Michael was away studying law and Adam still had a year of high school to go and there was a five-year difference (not the mention the fact that neither of them were openly gay or bisexual) but he was always pretty sure they'd both be a lot happier if they banged away all the tension that had been growing between them lately.

It had been hard to notice at first, and a part of Gabriel was sure it was just his imagination. But as the weeks went on, the lingering glances, the staring when they were sure the other wasn't looking, and the small smiles whenever the other did anything that was so utterly  _them_ , it became clear that they were both holding a bit of a flame for the other.

He wasn't the only one who noticed- Lucifer mentioned it to him, and seemed entirely baffled as to why Michael would be attracted to a boy like Adam, who cursed and was crass- the opposite of their brother. Gabriel knew Dean had an inkling, because the mechanic had shared his fears with Castiel, who had let it slip to Anna, and of course Sam knew because of Gabriel.

When Michael and Adam came downstairs after Michael had been sent to fetch him, everyone was discreetly trying to assess their body language and trying to figure out if their now-shared theory was right.

* * *

Two hours later, Adam was getting a bit too tipsy for his liking, because he  _knew_  he couldn't really control his mouth when he was drunk, so he slipped away from the group when nobody was looking and, wonkily, made his way to his bedroom. He fell face first into his pillow and tried not to think about how  _cute_  Michael was when he was drunk and laughing more freely and putting a little less thought into his words. It was nice, because he was usually so serious, to see him interact with people like that. Adam had had a hard time keeping his eyes off the older man, and he was sure it was starting to get obvious.

Oh God, what if Dean found out?

Adam groaned, and heard a chuckle from his doorway. He sat up quickly. "Shit!" he exclaimed in surprise at the newcomer. "Don't sneak up on a guy!"

Gabriel grinned at him and invited himself into his room. The shorter guy pulled out his desk chair and sighed dramatically. He rested his chin in his hands.

"Adam, we need to talk about your problem."

The blonde raised his eyebrows. "I have a problem? Other than you thinking you can invite yourself into my room?"

Gabriel sent him an evil smirk that Adam had learned to fear. "Michael."

Adam's heart stopped and his incredulous face froze. If Gabriel knew, then he wouldn't be surprised if  _everyone_  knew. He took a few breaths and tried to calm down, and put on an expression of confusion.

"Your brother, yes?"

"I  _know_."

"I'm not sure I'm following, Gabriel."

Gabriel laughed. "I know about your  _adorable_ crush on my oldest brother."

Adam forced himself not to start begging the older boy not to tell anyone. Instead, he let out a laugh. "Ha, right. I think you've had a bit too much to drink, man."

"I haven't. And I can tell by your body language I'm right."

"You're insane. I'm not even gay."

Gabriel shrugged. "Neither am I, but that didn't stop me groping your brother in the back of his car this afternoon. I'm Sam-sexual."

Adam grimaced. "I did NOT need to know that. Just... Gross, dude."

Gabriel waved a hand dismissively. "But that's not why I'm here. I just want you to be happy."

Adam glared and wished his head wasn't so fuzzy. With significant effort, he managed to say somewhat convincingly, "Even if you're stupid theory was right, there would be absolutely no way Michael and I could ever be a thing. He's straight, I'm straight, he's _twenty-two_ and I'm  _seventeen_. He's away at college most of the year."

"So what? You obviously want him. You should let yourself be happy. Ever heard of a summer fling?"

"You're insane," Adam repeated. "Please let me go to sleep."

Gabriel stood up. "Fine, fine, be miserable. Oh, but I wouldn't sleep just yet. I heard Michael muttering before I snuck away that he should check on you to make sure you're not puking or something." He sent Adam a wink and left, not before cackling evilly.

Adam shouted a few choice words at his back.

* * *

When Michael arrived in Adam's doorway, the younger boy was faking sleep. He expected Michael to see him and leave, but instead, he heard him walk further into the room, stumbling a bit, by the sound of it, and sit on the end of the bed beside Adam's feet. The blonde was grateful the older man was drunk, or he probably would have noticed how his breath hitched, or his body tensed.

He felt a warm hand on his leg, and bit his lip to stop himself from gasping.

Michael just sat there for a bit, his hand on Adam's leg, with his thumb carefully rubbing circles on his skin. Adam wanted to move, to let him know he was awake, to grab him and kiss him, but he couldn't. This was just a crush. Michael didn't feel the same way. He was just a kid in his eyes.

But then Michael's hand moved and rested on his arm, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Fuck, Adam," Michael breathed out raggedly, apparently forgetting his reservations on cursing. "What are you doing to me?"

Then he removed his hand and stood up. After several moments, he walked out of the room, and Adam waited a few seconds before swearing into his pillow and hoping sleep would come soon.

* * *

The next morning Michael woke up with a hangover and a sense of dread in his stomach. He only had a few fuzzy memories of what happened last night after his third drink.

When he stumbled into the kitchen (thankfully, his parents were at work so they wouldn't be able to tut at him disapprovingly) and poured himself a coffee. He wasn't a big drinker, and usually only did it when Lucifer insisted, so he was still not used to the feeling of waking up feeling like elephants were dancing in his head.

As if on cue, Gabriel burst into the room singing loudly, followed by Sam, who rolling his eyes. Thw Winchester was shirtless, but Michael knew better than to comment.

Instead he glared at his brother. "Gabriel, seeing as you are the one who insisted I drink last night, could you _please_  be quiet while I'm hungover?"

Gabriel laughed at him and grabbed some cereal. "What do you remember, Mikey?"

Michael closed his eyes to block out the light. "Don't call me that. And why, did anything happen last night? Did Dean drunkenly propose to Castiel?"

Sam snorted. "Uh, no. But now you mention it, that's probably how it's going to go down. They're planning on getting hitched sometime soon, and I can't see Dean being sober when he finally pops the question."

Gabriel nodded. "You're probably right, Samsquatch. Anyway,  _Mikey_ , you don't actually remember anything?" There was that familiar mischievous glint in his eye.

Michael felt the feeling of dread grow.  _Oh no_. "Not after a few drinks. Last I remember, we were all sitting and talking and drinking. Then Dean and Cas when up to Dean's room."

Sam and Gabriel shared a look. Michael grimaced. "What happened?"

The Winchester coughed. "Uh, we don't exactly know. You went up to check on Adam after he left, then came back down ten minutes later looking totally upset. We thought you got into a fight or something."

Michael put his head in his hands and groaned. Sam patted his back awkwardly. "Uh, you okay?"

"No," Michael said. "Because I have absolutely no  _idea_ what happened."

Gabriel took a sip of the coffee he had been making and, nonchalantly, "Maybe you guys made out but he fell asleep in the middle. That would bum me out."

Michael looked up at him and tried to splutter out an answer for a few moments before sticking with glaring at his brother and standing up.

"Well, I should go see him, shouldn't I? Just to check."

Sam gave him a searching look. "I'm sure it was nothing, but, uh good luck."

On his way out, Michael ran into Lucifer in the lounge room.

"Hi," his twin said with a knowing grin. "In a rush?"

Michael knew that tone of voice, and stopped dead. "What do you know?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Lucifer just gave an exaggerated shrug. "Nothing, brother."

He considered pushing for information, but he knew Lucifer wouldn't tell him anything of use.

As he was walking out the door, he heard, "Say hi to Adam for me!"

* * *

Adam had the house to himself. He woke up at ten, realised his parents were at work, and Dean and Sam were probably over with their respective Miltons.

He was glad. He needed time to think- think about Michael and what had happened last night. Not that anything had actually  _happened_ , but at the same time it sort of had. Michael had sounded so... sad... when he had thought Adam was sleeping. What did it mean? Did he know Adam was attracted to him and he had to end their friendship? Did it mean...

Just as his thoughts were about to go where they really shouldn't, Adam heard the front door open and close. He put his head in his hands and waited for one of his half-brothers to walk in and probably be loud and annoying like they always were when they could tell he wanted quiet.

However, it wasn't Sam or Dean's voice he heard.

"Hello, Adam."

Adam looked up at Michael. He didn't know what to say, so he settled for just staring until the other man spoke. As he stared, openly and unabashedly, he took in the older man's features. He might as well, because Michael may never speak to him again.

He took in the tanned skin, the deep, brown eyes that could be so expressive and sometimes give nothing away. He took in the tousled dark hair, and the rings under his eyes, that indicated he was probably hungover. He took in the way his dark blue t-shirt fit his lean frame perfectly. He took in his posture, hands in pockets. Nervous.

"Adam, I..." Michael looked at loss for words. "My brothers said something happened last night. I don't remember."

Adam looked down. "It was nothing. I was faking sleep because I wasn't feeling well. You came into my room, sat there for a while, and left."

Michael nodded and they were silent for a while. Eventually, he pulled out the chair beside Adam and sat down. "Apparently I looked sad."

Adam looked up.

"When I left, I mean," Michael clarified.

Adam bit his lip. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. His heart was beating so hard in his chest he wouldn't be surprised if the dark haired man could hear it. His hands were shaking in his lap, and he was resisting the urge to run and hide.

They sat like that for what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes. Just sitting there lost in their owns thoughts and fears about each other, not knowing what the other was thinking.

"Michael..." Adam started, and suddenly he was looking into Michael's eyes, and he realised just how close they were to each other. It would be so easy just to lean in and kiss him, consequences be damned because right now he was certain he wasn't just attracted to him, but completely infatuated, halfway in love with him, and there was nothing he wanted more this very moment than to kiss Michael Milton.

"Wait," Michael said, like he was reading Adam's mind. "Do you... want to go for a drive with me?"

"Okay."

Adam went upstairs to get dressed out of his pyjamas, hands still shaking, and when he came down Michael was still there. A part of Adam had expected him to be gone, to change his mind about spending time with him. A wave of relief washed over him.

"Come on," Michael said with a small smile that made Adam's heart flutter. "Let's go."

* * *

Anna and Lucifer watched out the window of their father's study as Michael and Adam made their way to Michael's car. Lucifer rolled his eyes when Michael opened the door for Adam, and Anna let out a soft sigh.

"I feel so sad for them," she admitted.

"Don't ever feel sad for anyone. Feeling sad is for the weak."

"Shut up, we all know you secretly have the emotional state of a teenage girl, " she said. "I just... I hate how much they obviously care about each other, and... And no matter what Gabriel says, that it's gonna end badly."

"Of course it is. But let ol' Mikey have his fun."

"I hardly think this denial is fun for either of them."

Lucifer crossed his arms and snorted. "Their own fault they're idiots. They just need to fuck and get over it. I mean, come  _on_."

"Well, Adam is five years younger than him," the redhead pointed out. "It's gonna cause problems."

"Who cares?" Lucifer asked. "Come on, daddy dearest will kill us if he finds out we've been in his 'writing space.'"

* * *

They drove for two hours in silence until Adam couldn't stand it anymore.

"Pull over," he said. They were driving past a small park in the middle of suburbia that looked fairly deserted. "Here."

"Sure," Michael pulled over and turned off the car. He undid his seatbelt and turned toward Adam. "We need to talk, don't we?"

"Yeah."

"This is... complicated. At least it is for me," Michael admitted. "It's new to me. And confusing."

"What is?" Adam dared to ask. It came out more quietly than he had meant. He undid his own seatbelt. "Come on, let's go. Those swings look fun."

Michael looked bemused, but followed the blonde out of the car and into the park. He perched himself on one of the swings. "I think you know what," he said as Adam started moving his legs. "What's confusing."

"I'd rather hear you say it out loud."

Michael sighed, but smiled slightly. "You never make it easy, do you?"

"Not really."

"I'm confused about how I feel about you. You're so young, and a male, and it's inappropriate, but I can't help but feel things for you that are more than friendship. I want to always be around you, to comfort you and to look after you. I'm attracted to you both physically and emotionally, and I have never felt this way for someone before."

Adam stopped moving his legs and let himself stop swinging. "It's not really inappropriate," he said. "I'm going to be eighteen in a few months. I'll be an adult. But I get it."

Michael watched him bite his lip and avoid his eye. "Adam..."

"I feel the same way," the blonde say abruptly. "So much. You have no idea how distracting you are."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I think you know what I want to do, Michael. I think you should work out what you want. It's your reputation that would be at stake it got out that you were with a high-schooler."

Michael was silent. What Adam had said was true, but at the moment, he felt as though he didn't really care. He looked at Adam, at this unexpected boy who had wormed his way into his heart, and grinned. Because it finally hit him that Adam felt the same way, and happiness and contentedness were so close he could touch them.

He got off the swing and stood in front of Adam. He grabbed the boy's hands and pulled him close, winding his arms around his waist, savouring the warmth of the other body pressed to his. He ran his hands down Adam's arms and watched in satisfaction as goosebumps erupted where he had touched. He brought a hand up to cup Adam's cheek and let his thumb lightly stroke his sunkissed skin. They both shivered and pressed closer to each other.

Michael's face was mere inches away from Adam. The blonde carefully placed his hands on Michael's hips and leaned forward to very gentle brush their lips together.

It was barely a touch, a teasing second of contact. Michael gasped and their breath intermingled, and then leaned forward to press their lips together more firmly. His whole body was on fire as his hands moved to wrap around Adam's waist again, pulling the younger man impossibly close to him. Their mouths moved against each other softly at first, experimentally, before Adam opened his and brush his tongue against the seam of Michael's lip. They both moaned as Michael opened his mouth in response and let Adam's tongue in. The kisses became more heated and urgent, weeks of sexual tension being released in a few minutes.

Eventually, they had to surface for air, but they didn't move from their position. They both had silly grins on their faces as they breathed heavily. Adam pressed his face into Michael's shirt, inhaling the scent of coffee, books, and something else that could only be described as  _Michael_.

"There's three more weeks until you have to go back," Adam said quietly. He could hear Michael's heart beat in his chest, going just as fast as his. "And I don't want to spend them without you just because we won't see eachother for a bit. I want to make this work, Michael. You have no idea."

"I think I do," Michael said with a smile, pressing a kiss to Adam's hair. "I want to spend it with you, too. We'll deal with school when the time comes, okay? For now, I just want to be with you."

"Good, because I want to be with you, too."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this took me eleven consecutive hours to write. I'm not super confident with my characterisation, but I couldn't get this out of my head and I just really wanted to try it. 
> 
> Uh, about Chuck and Becky being their parents- not exactly what I wanted to do, but they weren't going to be very involved and I needed characters. OCs aren't my strong point, and I couldn't exactly say their dad was called "God".


End file.
